piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sao Feng
|bounty= 8,000 g |weapons=Dao Fid Flintlock |ships=''Empress'' Hai Peng |affiliation=Brethren Court Sao Feng's Empire |first=''At World's End'' (video game) |latest= |last=''At World's End'' |cause=Impaled by a piece of wood during an attack on the Empress |portrayer=Chow-Yun Fat Paul Nakauchi (voice) |}} Sao Feng (chinese:嘯風 literally "Howling Wind". ) was the Pirate Lord of Singapore and was known as the scourge of the South China Sea.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p76-77 "Sao Feng" He commanded an army of Chinese pirates and used the junk ship Empress as his flagship. Feng possessed strange and valuable navigational charts which he kept in his uncle's temple. A group of pirates led by fellow Pirate Lord, Captain Hector Barbossa, came for these charts, sending a thief to steal them, while simultaneously infiltrating his bath house. This almost brought the two groups into conflict with each other, were it not for the untimely arrival of East India Trading Company soldiers. Feng allowed the pirate visitors to take one of his ships and his charts to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. Biography Lord of Singapore and Park.]] Sao Feng resided in a bath house in Singapore, from which he ruled his territory and warriors like an emperor. He also maintained Cheng's Castle, in which was housed a valuable Dragon Tile.The Dragon Tile! His empire, buoyed by a network of spies, had great influence and Feng himself managed a large fleet of junks. At some point prior to Jack Sparrow's death in the maw of the Kraken, Sparrow commited an act that insulted Feng deeply, sparking a grudge between the Pirate Lords that would last years.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Meeting with Barbossa Following Sparrow's death, William Turner arrived in Singapore and broke into Feng's uncle's temple, in an attempt to steal Feng's navigational charts. Will was captured and held at the bath house while Feng awaited the arrival of the would-be thief's allies. They arrived in the form of fellow Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa, and Elizabeth Swann, with whom Feng was immediately taken. However, Feng remained suspicious, especially since soldiers of the East India Trading Company had been seen in the city, forcing his men to travel only through the sewers. .]] During their meeting, Barbossa tried to aquire Feng's navigational charts, and requested a ship and safe passage through Singapore's waters. Feng inquired as to why they wanted his charts in the first place. Barbossa attempted to change the subject by summoning Feng to the Brethren Court, in order to decide what was to be done against the East Inida Trading Company––which was systematically exterminating pirates around the world. Feng was hesitant to enter into open war with the East India Trading Company, and so Elizabeth declared Feng a coward, claiming that he was hiding in his bath house while his fellow pirates died. Feng was angered by this remark, but, impressed by Elizabeth's assertiveness, calmed himself and did not retaliate. Feng instead pointed out that Barbossa had still not said why he wanted his charts. Feng also told them that he thought that it was odd that they would ask for his navigational charts, on the same day they were almost stolen. He then revealed Will Turner, who he had kept in a pool of water, to his guests. Barbossa told Feng that Will was not their ally, but when Feng moved to kill Will, Elizabeth let out a shriek. Feng realized that they had been lying, and asked why they were going to such lengths to aquire his charts. Barbossa and Elizabeth refused to answer, but Will revealed that they needed the charts to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Remembering how Sparrow had insulted him in the past, Feng became angry, and declared that he wanted Jack to remain dead. When weapons were thrown up through the floorboards to Barbossa and Elizabeth, the meeting became much more tense. Feng noticed an unfamilliar man with a fake tattoo among his soldiers—undoubtedly a spy. Feng seized the man and declared that he would kill him if Barbossa did not drop his weapons. Barbossa, however, encouraged Feng to kill the man, claiming that the spy was not his, and at that moment, the man's real paymasters revealed themselves, and soldiers of the East India Trading Company burst through the doors of the bath house and opened fire on Feng's men. As the skirmish escalated, it transformed into a full-scale battle, which poured out onto the streets of Singapore. Soon after Feng's bodyguards, Lian and Park, were killed by Mercer––the leader of the contingent of Company soldiers––Feng ordered a retreat. Feng was then confronted by Will Turner, and offered Feng a deal: Will would hand over a living Jack Sparrow, on whom Feng to carry out his revenge, all in exchange for Feng's promise than when he captured Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl, he would make Will captain. Feng agreed, and handed over his charts to Will, as well as giving Barbossa the Hai Peng and allowing them to leave unharmed. To ensure that Feng could carry out his plans, he sent his second-in-command, Tai Huang, with them. to Lord Beckett.]] Once Barbossa's crew departed, Feng was approached by Mercer, who offered Feng a another deal: Feng would be allowed to take the Black Pearl for himself and would be spared by the East India Trading Company if he handed its crew, specifically Jack Sparrow, over to Lord Cutler Beckett. Feng agreed to arrange an ambush for the Black Pearl and its crew once they returned from the Locker. Feng then left Singapore in the Empress, and set off to wait for the Pearl to return to the Caribbean. Betrayals and alliances .]] Sao Feng intercepted the newly risen ''Black Pearl off the coast of a small island, signaling for Tai Huang to turn on Barbossa's crew and deliver them to him. His crew then siezed the Pearl and handed it over to Will Turner. The [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] soon joined them, and Feng handed Jack over to Beckett. Feng found himself on the receiving end of yet another betrayal: Mercer defualted on his side of their bargain and claimed the Black Pearl for the East India Trading Company. This, along with placating words from Barbossa, convinced Feng to finally join the fight against Beckett and the Company. He agreed to allow Barbossa to escape, if he could return to the Empress with Elizabeth. Feng believed her to be the sea goddess Calypso in human form, and wished to sample her legendary firey nature for himself. Barbossa and Elizabeth agreed, over Will's protests, and Feng boarded his ship with the supposed "Calypso". The Empress launched a broadside on the Endeavour, inadvertantly facilitating Jack Sparrow's escape from Lord Beckett. The Empress then sailed across open water, headed for Shipwreck Cove. Calypso Onboard the Empress, Sao Feng had his new twin assistants dress Elizabeth in a stunning silk outfit and held her as his guest in his cabin. Here, he admitted that upon first sight, he believed Elizabeth might be Calypso, and her actions since then had only made him more certain. However, Elizabeth ignored his advances, and struck him in the face. Inticed, Feng forced himself upon Elizabeth, who bit his lip when he attempted to kiss her. .]] It was in that moment of chaos that the Empress fell under attack from the Flying Dutchman, flagship of Davy Jones, under the command of Admiral James Norrington–an agent of the East India Trading Company himself. The Dutchman had been sent by Beckett to catch the Empress, and it fired upon Feng's vessel. A cannon ball blasted through Feng's cabin and knocked him back into a piece of wood, impaling him. Elizabeth came to him in time to catch his dying words. Feng, still believing Elizabeth to be Calypso, gave her his piece of eight, the seemingly meaninglyless monkey fist necklace which marked Feng's pirate lordship of the South China Sea. Feng had thus marked Elizabeth as his heir, and when he died, she inherited the Empress and his title as Pirate Lord. Feng asked Elizabeth to forgive him, calling her "Calypso" once more. Elizabeth, now in possession of his piece of eight and his ship, would go on to join the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove. Equipment and traits Sao Feng was an imposing figure, commonly garbed in robes layered with a shoulder guard and an armor-plated belt inset with jade stones. He bore a dragon tattoo on his body, as did his loyal followers. He wore his moustache and goatee beard long, and kept his head shaved. Ancient dueling scars crossed his face as a testament to his prowess and fearless nature. Feng also wore a single ring on his right pinky finger, which was comprised of a large gold signet set with a small round jade stone, with a red silk scarf attached. Attached to Sao Feng's collar piece, two above each shoulder, are four Tuareg crosses, symbolic jewelry that represents regions in West Africa. The crosses on Sao Feng's shoulders represent the region of Agadez in the country of Niger. Feng was a skilled combatant, being widely known as making swift and deadly strikes. His attacks were highly varied, allowing Feng to keep his opponents on their toes.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) He wielded a traditional Chinese dao in battle, and was known to utilize everyday sailors' tools, such as the wooden fid, as weapons. Feng also possessed a flintlock, which he rarely used, relying on swordplay instead. Feng also had in his possession unique navigational charts that mapped the routes to mythical locations such as World's End. Feng also apparently believed in such supernatural legends as to know it led to Davy Jones' Locker. Sao Feng possessed a unique piece of eight, as did all of the Pirate Lords. It appeared to be a small monkey's fist on a necklace. He wore it around his neck at all times, and prior to his death, passed it on to Elizabeth Swann. It was later destroyed during the freeing of Calypso, along with the eight other pieces of eight. Feng was feared throughout the South China Sea as ruthless and cunning, and was respected by his fellow Pirate Lords. He commanded a vast fleet of junks, crewed with loyal soldiers and sailors, all of whom he used to extend his influence. He may have even been affiliated with the Pirate Confederation of China, headed by fellow Pirate Lord Mistress Ching. Feng relished in the challenge of winning over strong and beautiful women, and retained many concubines in his bath house. Feng was shrewd and quick-witted, and despite not being above betrayal and double-dealing, he remained dignified, retaining a strong sense of honour. Feng also was very proud, and often took insult from even the smallest of insincere or offensive gestures. He was also known to hold a grudge against Jack Sparrow, as he had once "payed him great insult", although what exactly that insult is, remains unknown, and Feng keeps the nature of the insult close to the vest. In addition, Feng was very short-tempered, and was very deadly when angry. He was also very knowledgable about the sea goddess Calypso, believing her to be more than just an old legend. Behind the scenes *Sao Feng was portrayed by Chow-Yun Fat in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and voiced by Paul Nakauchi in the video game adaptation. *The character was primarily based on the legendary Chinese pirate Cheung Po Tsai. *Onboard the Empress, Feng recites (in Cantonese) the last four lines of "關山月" ("Guan Shan Yue") by Li Bai from Three Hundred Tang Poems. Appearances *''The Dragon Tile!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - The Official Website Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Chinese Category:Empress crew Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Inhabitants of Singapore Category:Males Category:Pirate Lords Category:Sao Feng's crew Category:Sao Feng's Empire Category:Swordsmen